


chance meeting

by gigglesandfreckles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, baby!soka, except they're not grand master and grand padawan yet, grand master and grand padawan bonding, padawan!kenobi, sickfic (kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles
Summary: Obi-Wan is up late researching for his master in the archives when a certain sneeze–and pair of big blue eyes–catch his attention.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these chapters were originally posted as one-shot responses to prompts on my tumblr but I decided to go ahead and archive them here because they're longer than they should be and I like them too much to let them get lost in the insanity of my tumblr :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a response to the whump prompts "a damp towel against flushed, feverish skin" and "being picked up"

Obi-Wan sat up with a start, snapping his head around the room. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but hour six of staring at the same _ridiculous texts_ of ancient Jedi prophecies had pushed him over the edge. He only hoped Qui-Gon would remember that the mindless research was on _his request_ when Obi-Wan passed out in the training room tomorrow.

_Ah-choo!_

Obi-Wan’s gaze flickered quickly around the room again. He knew he heard something that time. But every corner of the room aside from his small desk was pitch dark. The archives had long been abandoned by every sane being hours ago. So where did that sound–

His attention was ripped behind him at the sound of a small, broken cough.

“ _What on–_ ,” Obi-Wan shook his head, blinking. ”Er, hello.”

Big blue eyes widened in response. “Um.”

Obi-Wan quirked a suspicious eyebrow. “It’s a little late for younglings to be digging through the archives.”

“You’re not even that much older than me,” the tiny Togruta said with a heavy roll of her eyes.

The Jedi snorted. He absolutely _was_ older than her. Twenty years, at least, by the looks of it.

“All right,” he said, diplomatically. “I’m here researching ancient prophecies. What’s your excuse?” He challenged her easily.

Her arms fell from their defiant state folded across her chest and hung limply at her sides as she deflated. “Uh, well–I…”

“As expected,” Obi-Wan barely managed not to roll _his_ eyes. “Come on. I’ll take you back to the creche.”

She frowned in disgust. “I don’t need you to _take me back._ I can navigate the Temple on my own, thank you. I am _six, y’know_.”

“Oh, well _why didn’t you say so?_ ” he gasped, a dramatic hand to his chest. “My apologies for the insinuation, wise one.”

The youngling hesitated, seeming to teeter between deciding whether he was being serious or sarcastic. She ended on the former and grinned in response at the title. “Quite all right, youngling.”

Why, that little–

“I’m here on important business, but it’s very very confidential. Top-secret. The _most_ exclusive–” Her words came out garbled and choppy, a result of her missing two front teeth. “If you don’t tell anyone you saw me here, I’ll even promise not to snitch on you for breaking curfew,” she smiled self-importantly.

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped at the nerve. “Breaking...snitch– _what?_ ” He frowned. “Listen here, little one. I don’t know what rules you’re following, but they’re certainly not the rules that governed me when I was a youngling– _many, many years ago,_ ” he added the last statement with a hard glare toward the small Togruta.

She stared at him for several silent moments and Obi-Wan would have given a great many things to have insight in her thoughts at that time, but before he could say or do anything–

“Youngling!” Obi-Wan rushed to her, kneeling beside her small form, crumpled on the floor. “Are you...okay?”

His knowledge on healing was admittedly limited, but the Togruta suddenly shivering on the floor was absolutely not okay. Out of seemingly nowhere, she’d just... _dropped_. Her lip quivered with every shake and Obi-Wan was filled with painful compassion. He should have known something was wrong; she’d been sneezing and coughing since she’d walked in here.

“Little one,” he repeated, placing a tentative hand on her small shoulder. “I want to help you, but you have to help me, too, okay?”

She nodded weakly.

“What’s your name?”

“Ah–” A painful sneeze. “Ahsoka.” She shut her eyes tight.

“Okay, Ahsoka,” he nodded, trying to channel as much peace through his touch as he could. This was not the time to lose control, but here he was, a blubbering fool as this youngling lay helpless in front of him. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? What hurts?”

“Head,” she muttered. “Tummy. Arms. Feet.”

“It all hurts?”

“ _Gonna die_ ,” she sighed, even while shivering.

If he wasn’t so scared she was right, he may have laughed at her ridiculous dramatics.

“You’re not going to die, Ahsoka,” he assured her, ruefully, laying the back of his hand across her forehead. “But you do have a fever.”

Obi-Wan frowned, looking around the room. There was no medical supplies nearby, and Master Nu had gone to her quarters hours ago. He could comm Qui-Gon, but he wasn’t sure how kindly his master would take to being woken for _this._

He wasn’t even sure what _this_ was. Obi-Wan didn’t even _like_ kids; they were annoying, loud, and absolute menaces. But...as he looked at the trembling girl on the floor in front of him, his heart softened the tiniest bit. She didn’t seem so bad, this Ahsoka. Mischievous, _for sure_. Not someone Obi-Wan would have gravitated toward during his days in the creche at all. But she was...funny. Quick-witted. And–

_Painfully adorable._

“All right, young one, I’m going to need you to stand back up so I can get you to a healer. Can you do that for me?”

She grimaced at the request, but made an effort to stand anyway. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but respect her determination. His hand caught under one of her arms and he hoisted her up to her feet, moving to let go, but she gripped the material of his trousers and collapsed into his leg.

“Oh,” he said quietly. “All right, then.”

He tried to step forward, but her arms only snaked around his leg, successfully anchoring his foot to the floor. His reflexes were the only thing to keep him from tripping over himself and collapsing.

“Ahsoka,” he sighed. “You have to walk...and let _me_ walk...if you want to get better.”

“My legs are achy,” she whimpered, looking up at him with those big, blue aggravatingly commanding eyes. What could he possibly say to that except–

“Okay.” He scooped her up into his arms and began the jaunt to the Halls of Healing.

Ahsoka smiled at him briefly, her toothless grin shooting straight into his heart, before nestling her head into the crook of his neck. Once again, he was taken aback by how _very warm_ she was.

“We’re going to make a pit stop,” Obi-Wan told her, quickly ducking into a ‘fresher off the side hall. Balancing the girl in one arm, he made a pathetic attempt to rip off paper towels, groaning in frustration until an entire towel roll from the other side of the room came barreling into his chest. He looked down at it in surprise before hearing a tiny giggle.

“Did you just–” He shook his head in half-hearted chastisement. “That’s _not_ proper use of the Force, little one.”

“I was _helping you_ , so it’s allowed.”

“That’s not how–” He shut his eyes, sighing deeply. He wasn’t about to pick a fight with a _six-year-old_. Finally, he managed to run the towels under running water and folded them into a neat square. Still struggling to balance the youngling, he placed it on her forehead. 

She jumped at the cold sensation, but leaned into it, letting her head drop entirely into his hand. He couldn’t stop being amazed at the fact that her entire head practically _fit_ in his hand. 

“Better?”

She sighed happily. “I’m healed,” she croaked, before spazzing into a sneeze.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a snort. “Sounds like it.”

“No healers,” she insisted, even as her body shook again. “Medicine is _gross_.”

“You need proper care, little one.”

Ahsoka wrapped her hands around Obi-Wan’s, guiding him to keep the towel on her forehead as she curled back into his neck. He didn’t understand why she didn’t just take the towel and _do it herself_ , but who was he to question the inner workings of a crecheling.

“No medicine,” she whispered, shivering against him. “Just need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Abi


	2. the next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan can't quite get that Togruta out of his head, so he pays a visit to the Halls of Healing, but it's JUST to do a quick check-in, he swears. He's got important padawan things to do aside from hang out with a young all day, OBVIOUSLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a response to the prompts "I've got you" and "I'm never letting you go."

“Who are you looking for?”

“Er, she’s six? Togruta.” He racked his brain for more identifiers. “No front teeth.”

“Does she have a _name?_ ” the padawan healer drawled, lifting a tired eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

“Oh. Right. Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka…?”

“I...I don’t know her family name,” he grimaced. “But how many Ahsokas can you _possibly_ have in there?”

The padawan offered a less-than-polite glance at that comment, but returned her gaze to the holo-pad in front of her. “Ahsoka Tano. Looks like she’s fine. High-grade fever, nausea, and dizziness. Nothing serious.”

“That sounds serious,” he frowned.

“Well, it’s _not,_ ” the padawan bit off with a glare. “If you want to go see her, either go in or get out.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “ _Go see her?_ ”

“Isn’t that why you’re here?” The padawan healer crossed her arms and looked at him with bored irritation.

“Oh,” said Obi-Wan. “Well, no, actually. I just–” he paused. “Yes–would you direct me to the room number?”

“C201.”

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t until he started walking down the hall that he considered what had just happened. He stopped walking abruptly, frowning at his own feet which had seemed to move of their own accord. What was he _doing?_

He didn’t even _know_ this girl. It was one thing to stop by and ask the healers for an update. It was an entirely different thing to _pop in for a visit_. What would Ahsoka even say about the strange padawan from the Archives who had carried her to the healers? She’d been so out of it by the time he got her to the Halls of Healing, he wasn’t even sure if she’d remember anything at _all_.

Obi-Wan unfortunately didn’t think forgetting was a possibility for him, what with the vomit still crusted over his boots from the night before.

Somehow, he found himself at the room marked C201. He considered turning around and walking back to his quarters, but something stopped him. She really had been so unwell–and _so cute_.

He knocked softly.

The sound of springs and a thump–someone jumping off a bed. Then, the light pitter-patter of small feet crossing the room.

“ _You!_ ” she cried as she opened the door, beaming up at him.

“Me,” he agreed, smiling weakly in return.

She catapulted herself into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his legs and constricting his knees with a surprising amount of strength.

“Ahsoka,” he chuckled, trying to shake her off. “This can’t become a habit. I can’t move, little one.”

“I’m _never_ letting you go,” she muffled against his legs. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a smile, leaning down to untangle her arms from him. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” 

She switched her grip to latch onto his arms. “ _Up_ ,” she instructed, pulling on him.

“You can’t just _command_ people to carry you.”

“Please?” She batted her eyes at him in a way he was pretty sure was premeditated but also was completely powerless against.

“I stand corrected. You _can_.” He scooped her up.

Ahsoka grinned, her face six inches away from his. “Hi, Padawan Kenobi.”

“Hi, Ahsoka,” he replied, with a blinding smile of his own.

“I told the healers you would come.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Yep. I knew it.” She nodded vigorously, her head bobbing up and down in a way Obi-Wan knew couldn’t feel good with a fever.

“I’m glad you had so much faith in me. How are you feeling?”

“Great!”

He lifted an eyebrow.

She deflated the tiniest of bits. “Still sick.”

“Then, perhaps you should be in bed, yes?”

“Ugh, yes,” she scowled.

Obi-Wan moved toward the small hospital bed, leaning down to drop her in. The Togruta climbed toward the head of the bed and crawled under the covers, sitting up and looking at him excitedly. He stared in bewilderment, taking a tentative seat on the edge of the bed.

This kid was so _strange_.

“What are we gonna do?” she asked, her shoulders bouncing a bit. Did this child ever stop _moving?_

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

Her eyes rolled around her head as she huffed in impatience. “Are we gonna sing or play or _what?_ ”

The older Jedi’s eyes widened. “Sing or...play?” 

“Well, why’d you come here if we weren’t gonna sing or play?”

Why _had_ he come here? Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he was qualified to answer that question. There hadn’t been much thinking involved between his waking up and immediately walking down to the Halls of Healing this morning.

“Just to check in on you, I suppose.”

She looked disappointed. “That’s it?”

“I didn’t know there were protocols for checking in on a sick youngling.” He reached across and lightly tapped her nose. 

“Protocols?” She went cross-eyed, her tiny nose scrunching up in response. “I _hate_ protocols.”

Obi-Wan laughed, not doubting that at _all_. He could imagine the challenges Ahsoka provided to the creche-masters...and the challenges she would one day provide to her master. 

That would be a _brave_ Jedi.

“You’re sick, little one. I don’t think singing and playing are in your near future,” he offered a compassionate half-smile. “Perhaps tomorrow or the next day.”

“ _Ugh,_ ” she groaned, dramatically. “It’s so boring in here!”

“Do you like to read?” he asked, thinking of all the books he could retrieve from his quarters. It’s what he would do if _he_ was the one stuck in here. It’s what he had done all the times he _was_ the one stuck in here. 

She fixed him with a stare. “I’m _six._ ”

Oh. Right.

Obi-Wan had done a few rotations in the creche and he’d found he had a knack for teaching the older initiates, but his assignments from Qui-Gon rarely found him in contact with small children. Ahsoka put him entirely out of his element.

“I could read to you?” he suggested.

“Do you do voices?”

“Voices?”

“You know,” she said, gesturing wildly. “ _Voices._ ”

He _didn’t_ know. The small huff that signaled her giving up on him led him to believe she could sense his confusion.

Even so, her eyes lit up suddenly. “We could fight!”

“I don’t think that would be appropriate,” he laughed lightly.

Ahsoka glared, as menacing as she could muster. “You don’t think I could _beat you?_ ”

“Oh, it’s not that at all,” he shook his head, quickly. “I only meant what with this being a healing ward, of course.”

This seemed to satisfy her and she snuggled back into the covers with a content smile.

“Padawan Kenobi? Do you think–” Her eyes shut and she grabbed at her stomach, suddenly. “ _Oh._ ”

“Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan reached for her shoulder in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Tummy,” she groaned, miserably. “ _Again._ ”

He scanned the room for a bin. Spotting one, he summoned it toward the bed and helped Ahsoka out of the covers. She crawled pathetically toward the edge of the bed and immediately began to wretch into the bin.

Obi-Wan watched, painfully helpless against her discomfort. All he could do was lightly rub circles over her small back as she violently heaved. 

She looked up at him with pained eyes. “I’m...I’m sorry about getting sick...on your shoes last night, Padawan Ken–” Her words were cut short as another wave of nausea hit her and she continued to get sick into the bin.

“I have other shoes, little one,” he said softly. “There’s only one of _you_ , though. I want you to feel better.”

She whined in response, coughing weakly. 

“Would you like me to get a healer?” he asked after she seemed to even out. 

Ahsoka shook her head, closing her eyes and hovering over the bucket.

“Does it feel like it’s over or do you think you need to wait a bit?”

She shifted in response, scootching toward Obi-Wan and practically falling into his lap. He pulled her fully into him, snaking one arm around her back and cradling her head with the other. Her small montrals bumped along his chin as she collapsed into his chest.

After a moment, she picked her head up weakly. “Can you...stay here?”

“I’ve got you,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And again...sorry if you follow me on tumblr and had to deal with this TWICE! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and love, my friends!
> 
> tumblr: giggles-and-freckles


End file.
